


Свобода выбора

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: — Ты меня впечатлил, — с чувством отозвался Широ. — Никогда так не впечатлялся.





	Свобода выбора

Широ придерживался той точки зрения, что отношения — это не повод ограничивать свободу партнера. Когда Кит спросил, не будет ли против Широ, если Кит продолжит работать с Клинками, Широ без колебаний ответил, что тот может поступать так, как решит. О том, что он поддержал тогда Кита, Широ не жалел. Видеть, как горят его глаза, когда Кит взахлеб рассказывает о том, что они сделали, где побывали и скольких им удалось спасти, стоило тревоги и тоски. Но всё же иногда, особенно когда приходилось расставаться на слишком уж долгий срок, Широ эгоистично хотел, чтобы Киту стало так же интересно на Атласе. В конце концов, они видели не меньше миров, чем он, а иногда и больше. И спасали не меньше. «Может быть, когда-нибудь и станет», — всякий раз загадывал Широ. И иногда в сердцах додумывал: «Или я уйду партизанить к Киту».

Но как бы там ни было, вслух Широ ни за что такое не сказал бы. Он хорошо помнил, какой болью отозвался в нём когда-то ультиматум Адама, и он совершенно точно не хотел, чтобы Кит испытывал нечто похожее. Тем более что Широ был уверен в ответе: Кит ему не откажет. Его готовность поставить интересы Широ выше собственных наполняла его невероятной теплотой и нежностью, и в то же время оборачивалась огромной ответственностью. Поэтому «нет, ни за что»: Кит должен быть счастлив, а с собой Широ как-нибудь договорится, даже если дрочить в душе приходится чаще, чем хотелось бы.

Впрочем, не то чтобы у капитана Атласа было очень много свободного времени, но на тоску днем и жажду по вечерам и ночам почему-то вполне хватало. Время поразительно быстро заканчивалось, когда Кит наконец возвращался с очередного задания. И обычная рутина начинала казаться Широ чересчур обременительной, хотя он почти ни о чем не жалел, только о том, что нельзя раздвоиться: одного Такаши Широгане отправить решать дела, а второго — оставить с Китом. Но идея с дублем при всей её привлекательности была не той шуткой, которую Широ решился бы когда-либо озвучить. Так что накануне встреч он вкладывался в работу по полной, чтобы потом с чистой совестью проводить всё возможное время с Китом и не отвлекаться на пустяки.

Новость о том, что Кит вынужден задержаться с Клинками, Широ выдержал с честью, даже смог выдавить улыбку. Но стоило связи разорваться, как он закрыл лицо руками и громко застонал. Они не видели друг друга три месяца. Три клятых месяца! Широ зверски соскучился. Он так рассчитывал на этот праздник, когда все паладины по давней традиции должны были собраться вместе на Алтее. Так надеялся, что у них с Китом будет целых две недели, прежде чем работа раскидает их по разным уголкам вселенной. Так надеялся, что сейчас было мучительно больно смириться с тем, что этого не будет.

Широ выпрямился, похлопал себя по щекам и выдохнул:

— Давай, Такаши Широгане, соберись. Никто не говорил, что будет легко.

Не помогло.

***

Широ уже неделю как не был рад празднику. Проблемы, которые в преддверии встречи с Китом казались ему простыми и легкими, теперь тяготили и до крайности раздражали. Если бы не обещание прочитать речь на открытии, данное Аллуре, Широ бы малодушно сказался больным и заперся у себя. Никакая медицинская капсула не смогла бы поправить его здоровье!

Широ выглянул из-за занавеса: зал был полон настолько, что дальше тянуть не имело смысла, гости и без того уже теснились вдоль стен, сидели на полу в проходах, а одного клинка Широ заметил на люстре.

Его появление встретили громовыми аплодисментами и приветственными криками. Ему действительно были рады, и было бы черной неблагодарностью испортить собравшимся праздник. Хорошо, что Широ написал речь ещё месяц назад, когда думал, что выступать ему придется перед Китом.

Широ расположился за трибуной и в три касания вывел себе на монитор текст. Разумеется, он не собирался читать с экрана, но возможность подсмотреть, если что, грела сердце. Широ набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выдохнул:

— Внимание, говорит капитан Атласа, это не учебная тревога. Время притвориться, что вы любите занудные торжественные речи, пару раз похлопать мне в самом конце и потом отправиться веселиться в своё удовольствие.

Добившись улыбок, смешков и внимания, Широ открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, и замер, ощутив прикосновение там, где совсем не ждал. Он уронил взгляд вниз и забыл как дышать.

Это был Кит.

Кит! Кит, который сиял в него улыбкой и лукавством. Кит, который в мгновенье ока пробрался под полы кителя, не забыв огладить член Широ через ткань брюк.

Оглушающе громко, как показалось Широ, вжикнула молния.

— Тш-ш-ш, — невесомо шепнул Кит и многообещающе облизал губы.

Широ вцепился в трибуну, не понимая только одного: почему под пальцами ещё не трещит пластик. И посмотрел перед собой.

Зал ждал — ждал его речи, а Кит и не думал заниматься такой ерундой.

Широ на секунду прикрыл глаза, пытаясь смирить дыхание. Кит. Кит. Кит. В голове билась только эта мысль, и даже ужас от того, что ему предстояло сейчас пережить, не мог затмить радость встречи.

Ужас положения дошел как-то разом, стоило Киту высвободить член из белья и коснуться головки языком. Перед глазами поплыло. Три месяца. Три месяца Широ ставил рекорд по тому, как часто можно взаимодействовать со своей рукой. Три месяца ему снилось, как Кит…

Вот об этом думать точно не следовало — хватало того, что у него моментально встало.

Широ шумно вздохнул, слабо махнул рукой начавшей приподниматься с места Аллуре и уткнулся взглядом в текст.

Широ не надо было смотреть вниз, чтобы точно знать, что именно Кит сейчас делал — просто потерся о него щекой. Наверное, это должно было дать время Широ прийти в себя, но отчего-то не помогало.

Сквозь гул в ушах Широ с удивлением узнал свой голос: он читал речь, отчаянно цепляясь за буковки и едва улавливая смысл того, что слетало с его губ.  
Кит не был к нему милосерден — прикасался, как давно мечталось — так, как умел только он. Гладил ловкими пальцами, облизывал головку, брал в рот то едва-едва, то совсем плотно — до того, что текст расплывался перед глазами.

Зачем? Зачем он так много написал?! Широ держался за трибуну, как утопающий за спасательный круг, с безнадежностью обреченного.

Широ цеплялся за текст, за долг, за аплодисменты и посторонние звуки и неумолимо пропадал — всё, на что его хватало, это не подаваться бедрами навстречу Киту.

Текста оставалось ещё слишком много, а кончить хотелось уже сейчас. Невыносимая пытка — не выстанывать имя, которое самое просилось на язык, не зарываться в смоляные волосы, не тянуться всем собой — чтобы дотронуться в ответ, ощутить гладкость кожи, убедиться в обоюдном жаре, всё длилась и длилась, неумолимо толкая к краю. И Широ не выдержал — ему было уже плевать, что подумают окружающие. Он знал только одно: эту бесконечную речь надо завершить до того, как его накроет оргазмом. 

— Не могу больше... Вы всё знаете… Идите. Идите и веселитесь так же… как я… — выдохнул Широ и тяжело навалился на трибуну.

***

Больше всего Широ хотелось вытащить Кита из-под трибуны и немного подержать за грудки — он же не железный, нельзя же над ним так издеваться! — а потом уже целовать, целовать, целовать и изощренно мстить. Пару дней, неделю, чтобы точно не мог собрать глаза в кучку от количества полученных оргазмов.

Но вместо этого Широ кивал на добрые слова в свой адрес, расслабленно махал рукой подходящим гостям. На искреннюю заботу и беспокойство всем говорил, что приболел, фальшиво покашливал в ответ на пожелания поправляться и терпеливо дожидался, пока в огромном зале он не останется наедине с засранцем. З-заботливым, сил нет! Кит не только не дал ему запачкать трибуну и одежду, проглотив всё до капли, но и заправил член обратно в белье, застегнул ширинку и даже одернул полы кителя.

Кит вынырнул из-под трибуны сам, стоило Широ перестать загораживать проход. Распрямился, повел плечами и потянулся всем телом, что сразу сбило Широ с мысли.

Засранец прекрасно знал, что делал!

Широ едва не рассмеялся своему осознанию, но смог справиться с собой и даже строго спросить:

— Кит, и как это всё понимать?

— Я тебя похищаю, — твердо сказал Кит. — Мне нужнее.

— Похищаешь?

Кит кивнул, а в следующее мгновенье Широ очутился у него на плече. Рука весомо легла на задницу, удерживая его от падения.

— Кит?!

— Кит, — покладисто подтвердил тот и пошел за кулисы.  
Казалось, взятый вес его вовсе не тяготил. Широ закрыл пламенеющее лицо руками.

— Что ты творишь?

— Выполняю миссию похищения капитана Атласа, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — заторможенно повторил Широ. Происходящее не укладывалось у него в голове. — Разумеется, что? Кит?

Кит погладил Широ по заднице и чуть прижал. Его, похоже, такое положение вещей абсолютно устраивало.

— Мы не виделись три месяца. Это очень долгий срок.

— Я знаю, — в сердцах отозвался Широ, — но всё же это ничего не объясняет.

— Объясняет, — Кит с осторожностью поставил Широ на пол, толкнул к стене и улыбнулся — в темноте его глаза казалось светились от переполняющих их чувств, — это всё объясняет. Ты бы пошел с гостями — хозяева должны проявлять радушие и гостеприимство — и пропал бы на две недели. А я… ты мне нужнее. Они все обойдутся.

Широ не сводил с Кита завороженного взгляда. Он привык быть тем, кто испытывает сомнения — правильно ли поступил, нравится ли Киту, а может, стоило как-то по-другому всё устроить, — и ни разу ему не приходило в голову, что Кит тоже мог сомневаться.

Поменяться местами с не ожидавшим такого поворота Китом оказалось очень просто. Широ уперся рукой в стену рядом с его головой и погладил по щеке.

— А кто тебе сказал, что без такого убеждения я бы не променял их всех на тебя?

Кит растерялся. Он неуверенно улыбнулся и виновато шепнул:

— Прости. Я хотел тебя впечатлить.

— Ты меня впечатлил, — с чувством отозвался Широ. — Никогда так не впечатлялся.

Кит вспыхнул. Широ коснулся его щеки, погладил и мог бы поклясться, что ощутил подушечками пальцев жар.

— Тебе на Атласе…

— Тебе в Клинках…

Заговорили они в унисон и вместе замолчали, а потом так же, словно заранее репетировали, рассмеялись, и Кит подался вперед, обнимая Широ за шею. Поцелуй был сладким — и немного горьковатым. И от одной мысли, почему у поцелуя был такой привкус, Широ захотелось быть похищенным навсегда.

— Решим через две недели, — предложил Широ.

Три месяца — это было совсем не так уж и плохо: похоже, обоюдная тоска прекрасно помогла расставить приоритеты. Широ ещё не знал, как оно повернется — Атлас или Клинки, или вообще что-то третье, их вроде бы куда-то там приглашали галра, — но они непременно справятся. Вместе.


End file.
